medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Cop Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is a place holder for our future Manual of Style, eventually it will become it. This is the Manual of Style of Medieval Cop Wiki. It is to be used as reference to writing pages, with desired rules and types of information. Creating a Page Before creating a page, you should search for the desired page, using as many spellings and alternate names you can think of. For example, if you are looking for Dregg Moriss and type in "Officer Dregg Moriss", you will find nothing. However, before making a new page titled "Officer Dregg Moriss" you should look for other possible versions of the name, such as "Dregg" "Dregg Moriss" ''or ''"Dregg Morris". If you are unable to find the page or any other pages on the subject THEN you can make a new page. If a page is about something with a similar name to what you are looking for, but covers a drastically different subject (such as the [[Post Office (Entity)|''Post Office (Entity)]] when you are looking for [[Eciffo Tops|''Eciffo Tops]], also known as the Post Office), please make a disambiguation page if you must make a new page. Excess pages that serve no value (such as the until recently existing Macakre Leso page, which was obsolete due to the Dr. Mackare Leso page) may be deleted. Types of Pages On the Medieval Cop wiki there are 5 main types of pages: Episode page, Character page, Location page, Organization page and Dimensional Ability page. Side Note: These are rough guidelines for how to design the page. For what these pages cover, please go to the "Pages" Heading. Episode page Character page Location page Organization page Dimensional Ability page Mention the user, describe the animation and say what element it is. Adding in the Dimensional infobox helps, even if you don't have much to put in. If you happen to know the origin of the name (such as Atlantis or Queen of Hearts) then adding details on the etymology is appreciated. Abbreviations Despite their earlier use, abbreviations should not be used on the wiki's articles. Instead, please write out the full name of the episode. This means either The InVidia Games Day 1 or InVidia Games Day 1, not Medieval Cop The Invidia Games Day 1. (If it gets tiring to write the name, try copying and pasting the name as needed.) Of course, when talking about the game in comments and discussions, feel free to use these with reckless abandon. Main Games * Medieval Cop is MC. * Medieval Angel and Medieval Shorts are any of the following: MS, MA, MS/A, MA/S. MA is preferred. * Medieval Chronicles is MChr. * AntiVillain is AV. Sequences (Deathwish, My Destiny, etc.) * Death Wish is DW. * The InVidia Games are usually just referred to as InVidia. * My Uprising is MU, with the specific games being MU1 and MU2. * My Destiny is MD, with the specific games being MD1 and MD2. Dealing with images We're working on figuring this out. TTouche was the one who knew this. -Supreme Custodian. References Templates : : : :Creates the Spoiler block. Used on characters and episodes that have critical importance, such as Dregg Moriss or Adam and Eva : See :Creates the block . Used next to a piece of text that is logical speculation or in need of verification. Wild speculation, but not the noting of speculation in the fan base should generally be removed. For example, writing "Ada is the incarnation Azure" is generally not accepted, but writing "Due to similarities in her backstory and that of Amber Heart, some fans have speculated that Ada is somehow related to Azure and/or the Ascended" is significantly more acceptable. If you see a piece of text that seems odd (such as a piece of text saying that Grandma Heart's actual name really is Queen as opposed to just a nickname) without a citation, you may wish to put the right next to it. If a usable citation has been made for the relevant text, it is a good idea to delete the noref and instead put an actual citation . : Means that the page is about an episode that has been officially announced but has yet to be released. Sometimes used on placeholder pages for episodes that have been confirmed to exist but do not have a set name. : Means that this page is a candidate for deletion. If it is present, one of the Admins will delete it reasonably soon if the page meets the qualifications or the lack thereof. If there are two pages on similar topics (such as Arc and Arcana), what is needed is a disambiguation page, not deletion. People who put deletion tags on everything will be ignored and potentially face consequences for vandalizing the wiki. : : :This is an infobox for the Police Officers and other types of law enforcement. Do note that this also includes some characters you would not expect to be in there, such as Parry or Sir Erkin. Infobox : This infobox is for characters, though not their abilities. Putting a witty remark on the character's picture is perfectly acceptable, but don't go overboard and don't overwrite other people's witty comments. If a witty comment is preexisting, please respect its wittiness and proceed to not place additional text. Obvious exceptions notwithstanding of course. : This is infobox for Dimensional Techniques, such as Queen of Hearts, Atlantis or Ragna Rock. Superhuman abilities that are not dimensional techniques (such as Phoenix's ability to hurl lightning bolts or Eva's warping) are NOT covered here. : These divide up episodes and multi-part episodes as well. The names tell you which ones the multi part are for, they are all highly self explanatory. /invidia for The Invidia Games, /deathwish for Death Wish and /myuprising for My Uprising. Categories Categories are present for most things. When applicable, pages go under multiple categories. As a general rule of thumb, characters (from Amber Heart to Phil to Draziel Euphore) go into Characters, buildings and places (such as Darkly Forest, Spirit Realm, Rightia or the Everpoor Museum) go under Locations, and Organizations (such as Rightia's Police or the Crow Clan) go under Organizations. Trivia Put any random anecdotes that are not particularly relevant to any other part here. Don't put how the character looks like your friend. That does not count as trivia. Do put things such as interesting non-grammatical anomalies in the text (such as how the Murder Case in InVidia Day 1's outcome means that the true murderer is still on the loose) or connections. If you wish to mention a reference, please consider how probable it is. If it is a reference to a mainstream work (such as the Losechesters being a reference to Supernatural), it is likely that VasantJ had it in mind. If it is very close to some obscure piece of work, it is less likely to be the case and should not be mentioned in Trivia unless VasantJ has confirmed it was the intention. Pages Episodes Characters Any old random person who is just lying around can be included here. Dregg Moriss, Evans, Chicken King (who doesn't actually exist anymore), Arcana...they all count. Characters present for a single scene or a single episode and then never seen again or only in cameos (such as Library Caretaker, Officer Grimms, etc) may be put under the Minor Characters category depending on implied importance (Grimoire Moriss does not count as a Minor Character, nor does the rest of the Yale/Moriss family). A small subset of highly insignificant characters such as the Thug from that one scene are in Minor Characters. Dimensional Abilities This refers to any and all Dimensional Techniques, such as Queen of Hearts, Atlantis or Ragna Rock. Superhuman/supernatural abilities that are not dimensional techniques (such as Phoenix's ability to hurl lightning bolts or Eva's warping) are NOT covered here. Demon of Hell is covered, Mathio's ability to create a percieved distortion is debatable. Draziel Euphore's powers are deific and as such unless they are directly stated to be otherwise they are not covered under Dimensional Abilities. Helene's thunder-based ability currently is unnamed and as such will not get a page unless it is named. Locations Refers to any and all locations in the Medieval Cop Universe/Multiverse. Includes countries, Schools, continents and even other planes of existence. Organizations These are groups of people such as the Crow Clan, Rightia's Police, Scion's Police and religions such as the Tomato God's Faith.